The disclosure is based on a position-finding apparatus as described herein.
A position-finding apparatus, in particular a handheld position-finding device, is described herein. The position-finding apparatus has a position-finding unit, which is intended to detect the presence of an item arranged in an examination object using a measurement signal and has a sensor unit and a computation unit, and a display unit.